


[12/09/15 8:22:49 am] merrmalade: kageyama takes a shower

by Tejnoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Magical Boys, Magical Girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tejnoo/pseuds/Tejnoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobio stood under the shower with hot water streaming down his back. He was running his hands through his hair and spreading shampoo to each strand, when a small thing (no, not his penis, thank you very much) suddenly popped up in front of him. </p><p>“What the hell…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[12/09/15 8:22:49 am] merrmalade: kageyama takes a shower

Tobio stood under the shower with hot water streaming down his back. He was running his hands through his hair and spreading shampoo to each strand, when a small thing (no, not his penis, thank you very much) suddenly popped up in front of him. 

“What the hell…”

Upon examining the strange flying creature, he realised that it resembled Kunimi, his former teammate from Kitagawa Daiichi. What bewildered him more than the fact that there was a fairy in his shower while he was stark naked, was the fact that what seemed to be Kunimi was anywhere near him.

“I was hoping you would be more..clothed when I arrived, but this is urgent so I may as well get on with it.” Mini-Kunimi (Kunimini?) finally spoke. 

“How did you even get in here?” 

“Through the plug hole in the bathtub, but that’s beside the point…” Kunimini said plainly, his face as plain as his tone. 

Tobio barely had any time to think about a fairy that seemed to be a former teammate with a grudge against him popping up into his bath because Kunimini spoke again, delivering some strange news. 

“As much as I oppose the verdict, it has been decided that you, Kageyama Tobio will be appointed as one of the saviours of the world. Unfortunately, I have been assigned as your helper. However, I’m willing to put our past aside as long as I am able to get rid of the threats.”

“So you are Kunimi?”

“Is that all you gained from everything I said? I can’t believe people call you a genius…Now hurry up. We have to get going.” 

“But I have to shower…”

“Oh..right”

Kunimi finally left the bathroom. It was amazing that he had been unfazed by the sight of Tobio’s junk on display in all it’s glory. Tobio was definitely fazed by the strange visit. Saviour of the world? What? How come? Up until a minute ago, Tobio was just a teenage boy who loved volleyball and didn’t do very well academically and now he would be saving the world? 

Tobio stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist before entering his bedroom. Just as he opened the door, something hurtled towards his face. He quickly caught the object, which was thankfully just a t-shirt. Something else flew towards him, and another thing.

“Hurry up. Get dressed. I went through all the trouble of getting your clothes for you to speed things up and you just stand there gawking?” Kunimi barked. 

Oh right.. Kunimi was still there. Kunimi was still a fairy. Tobio was still being dragged on a bizarre mission. He quickly pulled on the mismatched clothes and followed the fairy, who had still barely explained anything.

As soon as Tobio stepped out of the house, he caught a glimpse of fiery red hair and groaned. It was the annoying tiny redhead from school who had no talent or skill for volleyball and arrogantly thought he could defeat Tobio. They had only just met recently, but the kid got on his nerves. What was he doing here? 

“This is Hinata. You’ll be working with him. I suspect you already know him, since we beat him last year at the tournament.” Kunimi began. 

Hinata looked very offended when he yelled “How could you beat me if you’re so tiny? I don’t remember a fairy on the Kitagawa Daiichi Volleyball Team, but I do remember this King.”

“Don’t call me that.” Hissed Tobio. 

“Is this real? This can’t be real right? This ex-teammate of the King isn’t a fairy and I’m not being forced to work with this meanie again, am I?” Hinata asked desperately, before walking over to Tobio and pinching his arm, very hard.

Tobio jerked back and his expression darkened. “What the hell was that for, dumbass?”

“I was trying to see if I was dreaming! You’re supposed to pinch someone… right? right?” Hinata replied sheepishly, stepping backward and looking queasy. 

Kunimi finally butted in,“Actually, you’re supposed to pinch yourself, but if you two would stop bickering, we have some serious business to get to.” 

“I’m not doing any business if it’s gonna be with him!” Hinata insisted, pointing accusingly at Tobio. 

“Tough luck, because you have to. You’re now both magical girls working with the MMGA, or Miyagi Magical Girl Association. Well, I guess you’re actually magical boys, unless you tell me otherwise, which I would be totally fine with. We usually work with girls, but the authorities thought that you two would be good. I have no idea why.” 

Kunimi seemed to procure two round golden things out of thin air and he handed one each to the two boys. “These are magical volleyballs. They will start pulsing when there is monster activity, and you simply toss them to transform.”

“GWAAH! Cool! Gold volleyballs!” Hinata gushed, turning the ball over in his hands and bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet.

“Isn’t it kind of impractical? I mean, volleyballs are cool and all, but we can’t really carry them everywhere. Well, I can, but I know that idiot might lose it.”

“I won’t lose it! And who cares!”

Kunimi simply shrugged. Indeed, who cared?

Tobio didn’t. It was a volleyball. Who didn’t love receiving volleyballs as gifts? He threw it into the air and it bounced off his fingertips, rebounding straight up and…wait, what? What was happening? 

Tobio was lifted into the air by some invisible force…Maybe it was gravity or something. And were those sparkles floating around him? Now he was spinning around and ouch, there was a bright light piercing his eyes. When he was finally back on the ground, with the volleyball still in his hands, he noticed that he wasn’t wearing the mismatched clothes Kunimi had thrown at him anymore. Instead, he was in a fancy dark blue suit that didn’t look very practical for fighting and it definitely wouldn’t be very good for volleyball.

“WAAH! Amazing! How did you do that?” Hinata exclaimed, bouncing around Tobio. He threw his volleyball into the air but he completely miscalculated the throw and the ball almost killed Kunimi, who seemed to have been falling asleep in mid air. 

“How is this dumbass going to save the world if he can’t even play volleyball?” Tobio asked.

“Hey!” Hinata squawked in protest, “First, I’m gonna beat you, and then I’m gonna beat all the bad guys! Just you wait and see!”

“Oh yeah? You’re too weak and useless to beat me at volleyball, let alone this world-saving thing or whatever it is!” 

Just as the two newly appointed magical boys seemed like they could kill each other before the bad guys could do anything, Kunimi finally spoke up. “Kids, please calm down. You guys are supposed to be working together. I don’t care how much you hate each other. I don’t like Kageyama either, but the future of our planet is more important than your petty rivalry.” 

It was kind of strange for Kunimi to be talking so much, so the two magical boys stopped and looked at each other, assessing the huge task ahead of them. Not only would they have to work together in volleyball; they would also have to work together to save the world. This was going to be extremely difficult.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know where to go in one of my other fics so my friend gave me a wonderful idea:
> 
> [12/09/15 8:22:49 am] merrmalade: kageyama takes a shower  
> [12/09/15 8:23:04 am] Momoe: o h k  
> [12/09/15 8:23:10 am] merrmalade: when suddenly!!!!! a magical fairy pops up into his bath!!!!  
> [12/09/15 8:23:17 am] Momoe: lovely  
> [12/09/15 8:23:18 am] merrmalade: except hes in the shower i guess  
> [12/09/15 8:23:19 am] merrmalade: uh  
> [12/09/15 8:23:23 am] Momoe: lol  
> [12/09/15 8:23:30 am] merrmalade: OK SO THEN THE FAIRY GOES INTO HIS SHOWER  
> [12/09/15 8:23:35 am] merrmalade: AND MAKES HIM A MGIACAL GIRL  
> [12/09/15 8:23:57 am] merrmalade: AND KAGEUAMA..... HAS TO FIGHT THE TEAMS: SEIJOU, NEKOMA, ETC, ETC, I FORGOT THE NAMES SO WHATEVER  
> [12/09/15 8:24:15 am] merrmalade: BUTTHEN........................................ HIS CLOSEST FRIEND HINATA  
> [12/09/15 8:24:32 am] merrmalade: IS FRIENDS WITH ONE OF THE NEKOMA TEAM EMEMEBERss!!!!!  
> [12/09/15 8:24:42 am] merrmalade: i  
> [12/09/15 8:24:49 am] merrmalade: i fogrot what i was going with this…
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you, Merr. I'm very proud of this.  
> I'm not sure where to go with it now but I really want to continue this and I'll try to have the next chapter up asap!


End file.
